leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
菲奥娜/皮肤与轶事
Skins Fiora OriginalSkin.jpg| Fiora RoyalGuardSkin.jpg| |29-Feb-2012}} Fiora NightravenSkin.jpg| |29-Feb-2012}} Fiora HeadmistressSkin.jpg| (Legacy skin, no longer available)|26-Oct-2012}} Chinese artwork Fiora OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Fiora RoyalGuardSkin Ch.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Fiora NightravenSkin Ch.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Trivia *Fiora was designed by Volty. *Fiora is voiced by , Who also voices , , , and . *Fiora's sword fighting style is based on , and her character concept is inspired by an unspecified historical , possibly Julie D'Aubigny.Morello on Fiora's originhttp://www.badassoftheweek.com/lamaupin.html " Fiora also has a French accent. *The name Fiora derives from "Fiore", the Italian word for "Flower". *Fiora's dance is a reference to Fred Astaire's dance in the movie , with the song . A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *Fiora's taunt animation is derived from the "salute" in honor duel tradition (retained in sports fencing today); where opponents would raise their swords to each other at the beginning and conclusion of a duel, bout or sparring session. *Her ultimate is comparable to that of Yurnero, the Juggernaut from , which also pays homage to Final Fantasy VII main protagonist Cloud Strife's Ability 'Omnislash'. All three consist of dancing across the battlefield slashing at random targets. Cloud's moves can be seen here (FF7) and here (CGI Movie). *Fiora's is very similar to the Assassin move of the same name in Diablo II, with almost identical particles and effects. 台词 *Fiora's quote "prepare to die" is likely a reference to from the movie . His full quote: "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." **Fiora's second taunt "I like you. I hate to kill you" is also a likely reference to Inigo Montoya. His quote: "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you." *During Fiora's jokes, she draws face in the air. Skins *Royal Guard Fiora is likely a reference to the , a fighting company of the French monarchy. **Royal Guard Fiora's splash art is the only one in which she is holding the blades in a left-handed fashion, with the rapier in her left-hand and a (main-gauche) in her right, though the character model for this skin still has her holding the rapier in her right-hand. *In Nightraven Fiora's skin, the rapier's hilt is based on the Italian "Swept Hilt" design. *Though all of Fiora's splash arts show her with a parrying dagger in her off-hand, none of her character models actually have her holding the dagger. **In her original animation for , Fiora was supposed to use her main-gauche to parry the oncoming enemy attack. This animation was removed due to it commonly having timing issues. *Before the announcing of the skin names, the Royal Guard skin was nicknamed the Musketeer skin and the Nightraven was nicknamed the Zorro skin by the community. **The Nightraven skin had a different character model before the final design and was nicknamed the Armoured skin. In the old character model, the cape was on the opposite shoulder and Fiora had a neck guard. *Headmistress Fiora is a reference to the cliché most commonly occuring in American sitcoms in which a teacher would end up being hugely attractive and would be a flirty icon to either students or parents or other staff. **It was a skin recommended by the community and was released for Harrowing 2012. Art Spotlight 参考资料 Category:英雄皮肤与轶事